Soul Eater OneShot Collection
by Destyy
Summary: Making this into a collection, check out my profile. /OneShot 1/ Because Maka knew better then anyone else, that life was no fairy tale.


No Fairytale

Because Maka knew all too well, that life was no fairytale.

I dont own Soul Eater

**WARNING: THIS MAY MAKE PISSED SOUL EATER FANS MORE PISSED!**

**IVE DECIDED TO MAKE THIS INTO A COLLECTION OF ONESHOTS ENJOY! **

* * *

"No problem, Soul," Maka said, with her usual bright smile on her face, in the inside, the Kishin was ripping up her heart and stomping on it, yelling, "GET SOME!"

"Don't worry about it," Maka nodded after Soul tried to protest. She turned around, walking to her room, letting the smile slip from her face.

"Ugh!" Maka groaned, throwing herself on the bed. She was not going to cry, she was not going to cry, dammit! She was eighteen for fucks sake; she already experienced true heartbreak when she was younger. When her Mama left.

Maka knew she shouldn't have told Soul she liked him, as more than a friend, and a partner. Of course, he wouldn't like her like that. What did she expect, for him to get down on his knees, saying 'I love you'?

Maka groaned again, absentmindedly reaching for the book that was perched precariously on her dresser, and throwing out the window. She almost laughed when the window broke.

He was dating Liz, they had a mutual like over jazz, so Maka could understand how they got together, but every FUCKING day, after they came from a date, they fucked till a spring popped in Soul's bed…or the couch.

Maka hated it.

It seemed Soul always had _some _sort of an attraction to her, by the way he acted, and he sacrificed himself to protect her, twice. He obviously was just doing that to stay on her good side, but the more Maka thought about that, he wouldn't have insulted her all of those times if he wanted to stay on her good side.

Why would she even _think _he would he would like her? The second the thought popped into her mind, she should've abandoned it. It wasn't a possibility; he made it all to clear whenever Liz, Patty, Blair or Tsubaki was around him that he was attracted to girls with curves and ginormous breasts.

She had neither.

There were times when she appreciated this little fact. But it was times like this she wished she was more attractive. Whenever boys would stare at her, when she wore a skirt –which was all the time- Maka felt self-conscious. Like they were, judging her because she wasn't amazing to look at.

Maka was all alone in the world, no matter how much she tried to deny it by saying she had Soul, she was alone.

Black*Star had ended up with Patty, and Kid with Tsubaki. Everyone was the perfect match for each other, and Maka had no-one. She never had anyone. She had learned how to deal with it when he father went off for long nights of partying, and she could learn how to deal with it now.

She didn't care if some people said she was pushing people away, you can't get close to someone who can, and will, abandon you. If you don't get close, it saves you the heartbreak.

Her Mama had told her that, once, in a post-card. Maka still had that postcard, tacked to her door, read it every day, tried to live by it.

She'd failed, miserably. Now, she felt like sobbing her heart out, because she had gotten to close.

She wished she had never begun to like Soul, or rather, never met Soul. If she had never met Soul, she would still be alone, how she liked it.

Or maybe she wished Soul liked her back, come bursting in through her door, declaring his love for her. But, Maka knew better. She knew from her Mama and Papa's relationship, from the Kishin reining its madness over the world. From Stein going mad, from almost losing Crona. Maka knew better than anyone.

Life's, no fairytale.

* * *

…

"I don't like her back." Soul said simply, he heard Liz sigh out in relief.

"We should get Maka a boyfriend!" Liz said, enthusiastically, everyone stared at her in disbelief, "So, she can get her mind off of Soul, and she doesn't have anyone, anyways."

"I don't think Maka-Chan would approve of that!" Tsubaki spoke up, "She'll get over it on her own…she had to get over the divorce on her own."

A pang went through Soul's heart as he remembered about the divorce; it must've taken an insane amount of courage to tell him that, knowing what had happened to her parents. Now, Soul felt guilty. But he didn't like Maka, so what was he supposed to do.

"Maybe we should…" Soul said, shrugging a little, "We all know she won't do it on her own…"

Tsubaki gaped at him, "S-soul! Are you sure, you're Maka's partner, you know how she would feel about this!"

"It's worth a try, Tsubaki."

* * *

…

Maka. Was. Livid.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK-!?" Maka cut herself off, panting heavily; she stared at the picture of Soul on her wall. In her moment of frustration, she picked up the side lamp off of her desk and hurled it towards the photograph.

"UGH!" Maka kicked her bed, trying to calm down. She couldn't believe they did this, trying to set her up when some guy the day she told Soul of her feelings. She couldn't believe Soul even told them!

"Maka-Chan…" Tsubaki's quite voice came from the outside of her door, "We're so-!"

"We're?!" Maka shouted, "Who else is out there?!"

Tsubaki stayed quiet, "TSUBAKI, WHO THE **HELL **IS OUT THERE?!"

"All of us." Black*Star's voice, Maka cursed under her breath, sitting down on her bed.

"Go. Away." She demanded voice cold. The tone of voice she used whenever she was about to hit someone, and the one she used on her father.

"No." Patty's voice, it was unusually strong and serious, "You can't make us!"

"Back the fuck away from my door, or-!"

"Or you'll _what_." Liz challenged, "Lecture us to death? I don't know what you're so pissed about; we were just trying to help. I see why you don't have a boyfriend, now. You get to fucking mad about the smallest things. I'm surprised Soul's still your partner."

Maka's hands curled into fists, and she waited for someone –Soul- to defend her.

_No, I can defend myself, dammit!_

But she couldn't, she knew that, Soul knew, Liz knew. She was always surrounded by people, and whenever someone talked trash about her, someone would stick up for her. Maka hadn't meant for it to get that way, it just always happened. She fought her own battles with a weapon, so why couldn't she do it with words?

Maka bit her lip; she didn't want any of this to happen. Everything wasn't supposed to end up in this mess. She just wanted everything to return to normal.

But, as Maka looked out the window, thinking. She knew things would never return to normal.

* * *

…

"Soul." Maka addressed him sharply. Everyone was at their apartment, four months from the incident, watching a movie. Maka felt anger and jealousy rip through her at Soul's arm around Liz _and _another girl from school.

Soul turned to look at her with an irritant look, "What." He snapped back.

Maka clenched her fists to keep from punching him, "We can't be partners anymore." She said firmly, the movie was paused, and everyone was staring at her.

"What?! W-!?"

Maka cut him off, "We hardly talk anymore, and whenever we resonate it always ends up in me being burned." She took her gloves off of her hands gently, hissing when the cotton rubbed up against her burns.

Maka crossed her arms, Tsubaki looked closely at Maka eyes, they were dead. No longer that vibrant green everyone had grown so accustomed to.

"Maka-." He was getting up now, Maka took a step back.

"You _what?! _You guys have no idea how much you've hurt me! I've never held a grudge this long before, never! You don't invite me to do _anything _with you, unless I ask! There's nothing you can say that will get me to stay here, where you've made it painfully blunt I'm no longer wanted!"

"What if I say Canoodle?" Patty asked a big grin on her face for the first time in months.

Maka paused, putting a hand to her chin, "Wow, Patty…" She sighed, "Tha-that almost got me."

Patty's grin dropped, and she looked like she wanted to cry, "Don't leave, Maka. Without you, we'll all go insane…"

Maka bit her lip, resisting the urge to snap back. She took a deep breath and managed to say somewhat calmly: "Well, you seemed to be doing just fine in the last four months, Patty I have no grudge against you, personally. Trust me."

"You can't go!" Soul yelled, surprising everyone, "Where are you going to go? Maka, please don't go, so uncool…"

Maka walked up to him, he was two feet taller than her, but he knew better then to tease her about it. They had a staring contest for a few minutes, until Maka flicked him in the head.

Maka backed up away from them, so she was standing at the entrance of the living room. "I know you guys want a…happy ending." She said, taking a deep breath. She saw the nods come from everyone in the room, even the new girl who had begun crying at one point, "But, I know better than anyone." Maka sighed, and turned; about to get her bags, "Life's no fairytale."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **

-Bye

~CutieDestyy


End file.
